Siempre a tú Lado
by Daly-chan
Summary: Tras el divorcio de sus padres, Hinata pierde contacto con su padre odiandolo al instante, ¿Qué pasaría si su madre la obliga a pasar todo el verano con ella?¿que pasará cuando recuerde a Naruto? basado en "la última canción"  UA
1. Chapter 1

**Dsiclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi –Soy fan de quitarle la vida y felicidad a mis personajes –Kishimoto-sempai.**

**Siempre a tu lado.**

**. .**

**.**

**Una visita no deseada**

**.**

Aún recordaba las palabras de su madre la semana pasada como si se las estuviera repitiendo en ese mismo instante, "Pasarán el verano con su padre", ella se había negado diciendo que tenía mejores planes, pero su madre remato diciendo "¿Mejores que ver a tú padre, siendo que no lo ves hace tres años?", era una excusa barata y tan barata que convencería a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a ella, Hinata Hyuga.

Y es que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia ver al hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, vale, tenía años sin verlo, pero para ella era mucho mejor así, no era como si lo extrañara.

Su mirada se fijó en el ventanal y suspiró abatida, realmente no tenía ganas de visitar a su padre, lo recordaba como un hombre frío, duro y calculador, además de que por alguna razón tenía preferencias por Hanabi, su hermana menor, si ella hubiera sido otra persona hubiera debatido con su madre del tema, pero no, ella era Hinata Hyuga, una chica tímida que obedece ordenes a la primera que le mandes.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata, ¿quieres desayunar algo? –Preguntó su madre con una dulce sonrisa –Ya casi es hora de partir, y no quiero que te vayas sin comer nada. –Hyuga no respondió, simplemente se paró de su cama y salió de su habitación.

Hizae miró a su hija con cansancio, sabía que no hablaría con ella hasta regresando de sus vacaciones con su padre, pero debía hacer el intento, no quería dejar las cosas así, no debía, era su hija y le dolía verla así.

Por su parte Hinata estaba decidida, por primera vez en su vida tomaría un rumbo diferente, sería ella misma y se expresaría como ella quisiera, no como su madre o más bien su padre le ordenara, tal vez no podía evitar visitar a su padre, pero podía ignorarlos y hacer como si no existieran, eso era un poco más fácil.

Cuando llegó al comedor tomo un yogurt y se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación, tenía que empacar, aún no lo había hecho, y si su madre se enteraba, seguro se iba a enojar, ella era muy dulce y comprensiva, pero sabía que estaba hasta la coronilla de su actitud, comprensible, siendo que actuaba como si estuviera molesta con el mundo entero.

OoOoOoO

. .

.

La hora había llegado, su hermana a estaba más puesta que un calcetín en el asiento trasero de la camioneta y su madre terminaba de meter algunas maletas a la cajuela, ella se acercó para depositar las suyas también.

-Listo, puedes ir subiendo. –Le dijo su madre al cerrar la cajuela. –Yo voy a cerrar la casa, ya vengo. –Dicho esto, fue a cerrar todas y cada una de las puertas y ventanas, para después continuar con el seguramente torturoso viaje que le esperaba.

Hinata se recostó en el asiento mientras se daba cuenta del punto al cual sus padres podrían llegar a odiarla, no entendía la terrible razón de pasar toda una temporada con su padre en ese lugar tan "alejado de la gracia de Dios", la única vez que había intentado decir algo su madre había sentenciado que no diciendo "No hay peros que vagan y mucho menos sugerencias" y ella, no se opuso ante eso, _como siempre._ Miró la carretera con gesto de aburrimiento.

-¿P-por qué nos obligas a hacerlo? –Cuestionó nerviosa

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, Hinata, es su padre y necesitan pasar un tiempo con él, las echa de menos.

-Pero, ¿todo el verano? –Indagó con fastidio cargado en cada palabra

-Sí, es tu padre y tienes tres años sin verlo, Hija. –Le dijo intentándola hacer entrar en razón.

-Ya, pero no fue decisión mía, ¿O sí?, él se marchó. –Hyuga agachó la cabeza. –Nadie le puso un arma en la cabeza.

-Hinata, él ha cambiado, quieras o no creerme, y los echa mucho de menos, cuando habla no hace más que preguntar por ustedes, hija. –Dijo Hizae convencida de que su ex marido era por lo menos, más amoroso.- Todos cometemos errores y nunca es tarde para corregirlos.

-Pues si, pero yo no quiero verlo y mucho menos hablar con él.

-Pero mira el lado positivo, hija –Dijo armonizando el ambiente –Tú padre las quiere mucho a ambas y tu primo y viejos amigos estarán allá.

-Sí, Por eso nos abandonó, ¿verdad? -Dijo ignorando todo lo bueno del viaje

Para suerte de Hizae, Hanabi saltó desde el asiento trasero y gritó a toda voz:

-¿Neji nee-san estará allá?

-Sí mi cielo, y ¿Te acuerdas de Konohamaru?-Hanabi sonrió.

-Por favor mamá, déjame quedarme contigo –dijo en una suplica. –No es como si fuera hacer cosas malas, ni siquiera tengo amigos aquí

-Tus notas no van muy bien Hinata, eso es malo y no necesitas a tus amigos para eso. –Dijo cruzando un enorme puente –Y no hay más que discutir, visitaras a tú padre y punto, ¿Me oíste?

-Sí mamá –Dijo rindiéndose, y volviendo a ser la misma Hinata obediente de siempre.

Decidió por la paz dejar el tema, sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado debatiendo entre ir y no ir con su padre, pero es que de verdad no quería. Pasar todo el verano en la casa Hyuga con todos los detestables familiares de su papá, que cabe destacar eran igual o peores que el mismísimo Hiashi, no le haría bien a nadie, ni mental ni emocionalmente, además de que Hanabi, su madre y ella, no eran muy queridas por el clan Hyuga, una de las muy grandes razones del divorcio de sus padres.

-¿Papá sabe de los citatorios y calificaciones de Hinata? –Preguntó Hanabi con interés, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de su madre. -¿Y que crees que haga?

-Nada –se adelantó Hinata. –N-No tiene derecho. –Se atrevió a decir titubeante, sacando miradas de impresión. –Además, lo único que le importa… es su clan y su piano. –las otras dos guardaron silencio, Hizae abatida y Hanabi restándole importancia al asunto.

Si había algo que odiara Hinata en este mundo, era la música, sobretodo los pianos, irónico, si vienes de una familia de músicos y tú propio padre es un concertista de piano reconocido en varias partes del país, y, ¿saben que era lo peor de todo? que ella misma había aprendido a tocar piano a sus escasos cuatro años de edad, natural siendo una Hyuga hija del mejor de su familia. Eso solo hacia que detestara más a su padre, había, según él, marcado su destino de por vida, lastima que ella pensara diferente a todos y cada uno de los Hyuga, ella era su madre en carne y hueso, como una reencarnación de la misma Hizae Nakakawa.

Suspiró con tristeza y giró su cabeza hacia la ventanilla, observando que no demoraría mucho en llegar. Genial.

La música se le daba bien, y ese era el problema, ella quería con todas sus fuerzas seguir los pasos de su madre y ser una gran bailarina de ballet, por que sí, su madre fue una de las mejores bailarinas de ballet, pero al embarazarse de ella dejó todo por su familia, aunque le costara su más grande sueño. A comparación de ella, que lo había dejado todo por las duras y frías ordenes de su padre: "Eres una Hyuga, esto solo nos deshonrara, mantén tú cabeza en lo que es bueno para ti y el clan"

Simples pero poderosas palabras, comprobado una y otra vez por ella misma. Se sentía una perdedora.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, no quería estar ahí, ni siquiera había llegado y su cabeza ya estaba echa un caos total.

_Bienvenido a Konoha_

Leyó el letrero del puente y comenzó a distraer su mente con otras cosas, cosas más agradables, o por lo menos lo intentó.

-Mira la playa mamá –dijo Hanabi alegre colgándose del asiento de su mamá –Y mira, hay muchos puestos por ahí, y mucha gente.

-Así es cielo –Dijo estirando el cuello para ver mejor el lugar –Deben ser las fiestas locales de Konoha, son muy bonitas, ¿Te gustaría ir?

-¡sí! –Dijo alborotada -¿Crees que papá me lleve? –preguntó haciendo que Hinata agachara de nuevo la cabeza.

-Probablemente. –Le dijo dulcemente observando enternecida el entusiasmo de su hija menor, pocas veces se notaba así de efusiva, ella era un poco más seria, casi como Hiashi –Me alegra que quieras ver a tú padre, se la van a pasar muy bien.

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo regresando al asiento trasero –¡Además, también veré a Neji y mis amigos!

Hizae le dedicó una sonrisa por el retrovisor a su hija al tiempo que divisaba la enorme casa–por no decir mansión–, Hyuga.

-Pues prepárate bonita, por que estas en casa. –Le dijo alegremente.

Hinata levantó su cabeza y miró a través de sus pestanas la enorme y blanca casa que tenía frente a ella y lo peor de todo, pudo divisar a un hombre, específicamente, su padre. Miró como su hermana y su madre se bajaba de la camioneta para saludar mientras ella solo se quedaba estática unos minutos. Cuando por fin bajó, deseo que la tierra se la tragara y la desapareciera para siempre, su pesadilla había comenzado…

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

Las melodías sonaban por toda la sala de estar, Hiashi Hyuga tocaba el piano como si no hubiera un mañana.

Estaba en la enorme sala de la enorme mansión Hyuga, en ella había también un enorme piano, donde el solía sentarse a tocar muy seguido. Giró su vista a la derecha y en una mesa logró divisar dos fotos –quizás la únicas dos fotos en toda la casa –de sus hijas y su ex mujer. En ellas sus hijas demostraban claramente ser aún unas niñas pequeñas, o por lo menos Hanabi, Hinata no pasaba de los catorce años.

Las miró con nostalgia y arrepentimiento, había cometido muchos errores en el pasado con su familia, y ahora estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ellas, aunque probablemente fuera ya un poco tarde, sobretodo para Hinata.

Su hija mayor era idéntica a su madre, era dulce y algo tímida, sumisa y tranquila, además de parecerse tremendamente a ella, eso le agradaba, jamás sería como él. Pero estaba seguro que a pesar de su carácter dulce y comprensivo, podía llegar a ser muy terca.

Sabía por lo que Hizae le había dicho que se había vuelto algo rebelde, solo un poco, pero aún así, nunca llegó a pensar en componer una oración con Hinata y rebeldía, simplemente eran como agua y aceite.

Suspiró con resignación. Era el precio que había que pagar.

Siguió inerte en sus pensamientos dirigiendo su mirada de vez en cuando hacia el reloj de pared y sin dejar de tocar el instrumento, hasta que escuchó el ruido de una camioneta acercándose, dejó escapar una leve, casi inmutable sonrisa y se acercó lentamente hacia el porche, esperando ver a sus hijas.

De pronto Hanabi apareció frente a él con una sonrisa tímida, estaba más alta, quizá 10 centímetros más. Se posicionó frente a él sin hacer nada.

-¿No hay abrazo para tú padre? –Cuestionó al ver que ella ni se movía.

Hanabi se sorprendió ante tal petición, pero obediente se acercó y se tiró a sus brazos riendo encantada, tal vez su padre si había cambiado, él nunca, jamás le habría pedido un abrazo.

-¡Este lugar es asombroso! –Dijo con alboroto.

-¿Lo crees?

-¡Sí! ¡Está justo frente a la playa! –Hanabi rió alegremente, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa, un poco más grande que la anterior. Detrás de Hanabi pudo divisar la estilizada figura de su ex esposa y se levantó aún con Hanabi pegada a su pierna.

-Hizae, ¿Qué tal? –Saludó

-Bien, me alegro de verte, ha pasado un tiempo. –Le dijo una dulce sonrisa mirando como abrazaba a su hija. -¿Cómo va todo por aquí? Estás más delgado –inquirió con extrañeza.

-¿Puedo ir a ver el lugar? –Interrumpió la niña sonriendo.

-Claro, pero no te alejes demasiado Hanabi.

-¡Lo prometo! –Dicho esto salió disparada en alguna dirección que tuviera pinta interesante. Hiashi regresó la vista a Hizae y miró por encima de su hombro vio a su hija mayor, Hinata. Estaba realmente cambiada, era prácticamente una copia de Hizae, incluso su cabello era igual de largo, la única diferencia eran sus ojos platinados.

Cuando Hinata hubo llegado solo agachó la cabeza con el seño fruncido, pero insegura.

-Cielo, saluda a tu padre. –Le animó sonriente. –Hinata…

-H-hola. –Dijo entre tartamudeos, le era imposible hablar con él presente. Aunque lo había dicho con algo de arrogancia nada común en ella.

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó tratando de darle seguridad al ambiente.

-Bien. –Dijo seria –voy con Hanabi, daré una vuelta. –Hinata aún con su cabeza agachada se retiró educadamente y no la levantó hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, estaba nerviosa y asustada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Quería distraerse, aleajrse lo más que pudiera de ese lugar, sabía que no era correcto comportarse así, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

-Lo lamento Hiashi, Hinata…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. –Le dijo –Ya lo había visto venir. –Hizae suspiró –¿Un viaje duro? –preguntó invitándola a pasar, ella se quedó ahí parada, debatiendo si entrar o no, tenía bien claro que en esa casa nunca la quisieron. –Anda, no hay nadie.

-Pues si, algo duro. –Dijo entrando.

-Hmp. –Hizae supo que le invitaba a continuar la conversación.

-Todo el viaje vino tratando de impedir la llegada a Konoha, nunca había sido tan testaruda como hoy. –Hiashi se sorprendió, ¿Hinata, testaruda?, arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta –Sí, aunque parezca un disparate, Hinata puede llegar a ser muy testaruda y terca, después de todo es una Hyuga. –El comentario no le ofendió, sino al contrario, le hizo sonreír un poco.

-Me parece imposible lo que dices. –Hizae sonrió.

-¿Cómo han estado todos por acá?, me refiero a nuestros amigos. –Hiashi se aclaró la garganta.

-Todos están bien, Kushina sigue igual de loca. –Hizae rio ante el comentario.

-¿Aún los golpea? –Hiashi hizo una mueca de disgusto, justo hace unos días había sido la última paliza que les había dado a él y a Fugaku.

-Hmp.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. –Dijo sonriente. – ¿Y que tal Minato?, ¿Cómo va con la presidencia?

-Supongo que bien, siempre fue lo que deseó. –Hizae volvió a sentir.

-Me alegro. Es bueno perseguir tus sueños cueste lo que cueste. –Dijo sin pensar el peso de sus palabras. Hiashi tornó su rostro serio.

-¿Y las niñas, cómo están?

-Bien. A Hanabi le fascina la música, además estaba encantada de venir aquí. –Dijo tomando asiento en una silla cercana.

-¿Y Hinata, cómo está ella? –Indagó, tenía más que claro que su hija mayor no tenía intención de pasar el verano con él. Hizae suspiró.

-Esta pasando por una etapa... muy dura, de un tiempo acá va mal en la escuela, eso me preocupa, además jura que nunca volverá a tocar unas zapatillas de ballet. –Ambos callaron un momento. –Y, no le hace gracia venir, se portó algo rebelde desde que le dije.

-Eso lo sé, pero es normal, debe ser duro para ella. –Hizo intento de entenderla y mostrar su confianza en su hija mayor, la que no mostró antes.

-¿Confías en ella? –le cuestionó algo sorprendida.

-Por que no habría de hacerlo. –Ella negó con una sonrisa. En eso, Hanabi llegó corriendo con las mejillas encendidas y sudando.

-¡Esto es genial! –dijo con los ojos brillándole de emoción. –el piano es hermoso, y también tienen violines en la estancia, mamá.

-Me alegro, cielo, ¿Dónde está tu hermana? –preguntó su madre.

-No lo sé, me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta, seguro que no quiere estar aquí. –Hanabi se encogió de hombros, ahora quería ir a la feria. -¿Podemos ir a la feria?, hay muchas cosas bonitas y divertidas.

-Habrá que preguntarle a tu papá, Hanabi. –La niña giró su vista al hombre, si el decía que no, accedería, después de todo su padre nunca fue muy de andar paseando por ahí.

-Claro que iremos.–Hanabi se sorprendió.

-¡Genial!–Exclamó–¿Tú también vendrás mamá?–Hizae negó.

-No hija, esta anocheciendo y no quiero conducir de noche en la carretera, me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo. –Hanabi se entristeció un poco, tenía la esperanza de poder estar juntos aunque sea una vez más como una familia completa, pero en fin, al parecer no se iba a poder. –Pero tú iras con tu padre, ¿No te parece genial?

-¡Claro!

Después de despedirse de su madre, Hanabi y Hiashi se dirigieron a la sala de estar directo al enorme piano. Hanabi lo miraba embelesada, sus manitas palpitaban por tocar esas preciosas teclas.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó el hombre mirando el interés de su hija en el instrumento.

-¡Es asombroso! –Dijo chispeando de emoción –Yo soy un poco más de tocar violín, pero el piano también me fascina.

-¿Tocas violín?

-Sí, me encanta, es el instrumento que más me gusta, y el más difícil de tocar. –Sacó sus dotes de Hyuga orgullosa, presumiendo su talento como música. –Aprendí a tocarlo hace poco.

-Ya veo.

-¡Podrás enseñarme algo de piano en el verano? –Hiashi se alegró de que su hija estuviera tan interesada en la música, le llenaba de orgullo.

-Hmp. –Se limitó a articular.

-¿Y Neji nee-san? –Preguntó por una de las cosas que había estado esperando con ansias –Hace mucho que no lo veo y lo extraño.

-Tal vez esta en la feria.

-¿Dónde están todos? –Hiashi o respondió, se limitó a sonreir.

-Vamos a la feria, tenemos que encontrar a Hinata y a Neji. –Hanabi olvidó el asunto de su familia y salió corriendo hacia el porche.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

Hinata caminaba por todos los puestos que había en la playa, todos ellos eran muy bonitos y atractivos a la vista de la gente, aunque la verdad algo costosos, terminó comprando una pulserita de conchas pequeñas.

Ahora no sabía a donde dirigirse, estaba tan perdida entre tanta multitud que no divisaba siquiera dos metros delante de ella, estaba estancada entre un tumulto de gente sudada y que apestaba a comida, su día no podía empeorar. Cuando logró salir a un lugar más despejado observo una caja de cartón donde habían unos perritos, a decir verdad preciosos, se acerco con la mujer de tez morena y cabello castaño corto que se encontraba en aquel puesto.

La mujer le miró consternada, casi como si la conociera, ella se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Hizae?

-¿Uh? –confundida levantó la mirada de los cachorritos y observó a la mujer.

-¿Hizae Hyuga? –reiteró la mujer mirándola confundida.-¿Eres tú?

-Hizae Nakakawa y no, ella es mi madre –Dijo tímidamente. -¿La conozco? –La mujer no respondió, solo la miró de arriba abajo "_es mi madre_", acaso aquella joven era la tímida Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi y Hizae, al juzgar por sus ojos y que era idéntica a Hizae, probablemente sí.

-¡Hinata, eres tú! –Dijo la mujer alzando los brazos –¡Estás enorme! –Hinata no articuló palabra alguna, solo atinó a sonrosarse de nuevo. -¿Cómo va todo?

-¿Perdón?

-Ou, lo siento, no creo que te acuerdes de mí, soy Tsume Inuzuka. –La mujer tenía aspecto rudo y según ella jamás había visto a una mujer tan temible.

-Disculpe, pero la verdad que no la recuerdo. –Dijo apenada.

-No pasa nada, es normal, no nos vemos hace tiempo, además tus padres y yo no hablábamos mucho, solo lo necesario. –explicó.

-Ah. –Atinó a decir –Son bonitos. –Le dijo señalando los cachorros, para cambiar de tema.

-Así es, justo estoy esperando que se los lleven, los dueños no deben tardar en venir. –Dijo poniendo las manos en jarras. –Puedes acariciarlo si quieres.

-No gracias. –Negó, Hinata sabía que si los tocaba se encariñaría con ellos como si fueran sus propios hijos, tenía esa mala costumbre, así a había comprado un gato, un canario e incluso peces.

-Te ves aburrida, ¿vienes sola? –preguntó aquella mujer con aires de criminal.

-Eh…ah, sí. –Le respondió insegura.

-Pues, si quieres divertirte un poco, aquí cerca hay competencias de surfistas. –señaló con su dedo índice hacia delante. –Normalmente los jóvenes van y arman jaleo allá.

-Ah… g-gracias. –Dijo alzando la vista y comenzando a caminar. –Hasta luego. –Se despidió, si de verdad era amiga de sus padres, seguro que luego la volvería a ver y no quería ser recordada como una chica mal educada.

Siguió caminando esta vez en dirección a la playa donde se escuchaba el ruido de jóvenes gritando nombres y porras, habían cientos de adolescentes de su misma edad y unos un poco más grandes mirando con fascinación a los cinco surfistas que había en las olas. Se acercó un poco más donde pudiera divisar un poco las caras de los jóvenes que estaban en las tablas, había un pelinegro con gesto arrogante y un rubio de gesto infantil que le parecieron muy familiares por alguna razón que ella desconoció.

Avanzó hasta la orilla, donde las olas mojaban sus pies descalzos.

Su mirada platinada viajó junto con las tablas de surf y alcanzó a divisar a una chica rubia que daba saltitos y hacía ademanes seguramente tratando de captar la atención de alguno de ellos.

La chica se veía algo presumida, esa típica chica rica que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor y la verdad que lo hacía. Acaparaba todas y cada una de las miradas de los muchachos que pasaban a su lado, movía su larga cabellera rubia al son del viento, después se disponía a gritar porras y algún nombre que no alcanzó a escuchar con claridad. A su lado había otra, seguramente su amiga.

De un momento a otro, ver a aquella muchacha le quitó de sobremanera las ganas de estar en ese lugar, así que giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a ir a un lugar que valiera la pena. No alcanzó a divisar antes de girarse que el chico rubio se encaminaba en su tabla de surf a la orilla arrastrado por una ola.

-¡Cuidado! –cuando regresó su vista el impacto fue imposible de detenerse. Sintió como un enorme cuerpo se estrellaba contra ella que era tan pequeña a comparación de él, la tabla de surf calló a unos dos metros de distancia, observó todo esperando el impacto con la arena húmeda, pero sintió un fuerte brazo rodearla por la cintura llegando a su espalda e impidiendo la caída.

-Lo siento ´ttebayo, ¿Estas bien? –cuestionó jadeante. Hinata se quedó sin habla, un surfista recién salido del mar estaba casi cargándola.

-Eh… S-sí, estoy bien –respondió medio ida.

-¿Segura?, eso estuvo fuerte ´ttebayo. –Dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Eh, si c-claro –dijo nerviosa. –no pasa nada.

-Lo siento mucho ´ttebayo, no me fije por donde iba –Dijo rascándose la nuca y riendo nervioso. –Hinata se sonrojó cuando miró a los ojos al rubio.

-Eh, ¿P-puedes soltarme? –El chico obedeció y se rasco la nuca.

-Me llamo Naruto –dijo presentándose. –Nunca te había visto por aquí ´ttebayo. –Hinata negó.

-Vengo de vacaciones, compermiso, t-tengo que irme. –Hinata cortó la conversación secamente, nada común en ella, pero es que estaba nerviosa, no supo como actuar. Se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a escuchar _! Apresúrate dobe! _y no le importó nada más, salió de la playa empapada por el impacto y con hambre, pero no pudo evitar en pensar en ese chico rubio y su amigo de atrás, definitivamente los había visto en algún lugar _"En una revista de surf será" _pensó atando cabos con lo primero y más lógico que se le ocurrió.

-Dobe, ¿Quién era ella?

-No lo sé, teme, pero le di muy fuerte, hasta pensé que se iba a romper ´ttebayo –dijo haciendo mohines.

-No seas idiota, Naruto. –Dijo propinándole un golpe en la cabeza. –Pero su cara se me hizo conocida.

-¿En serio? A mi no–Dijo poniendo su dedo en el mentón. –Nunca la he visto ´ttebayo.

-Eso es porque tu eres un dobe –Dijo con cansancio –Es una Hyuga, idiota, ¿Qué no viste sus ojos? Eran justo como los de Neji.

Naruto hizo como si pensara.

-Nunca la había visto aquí ´ttebayo. –sentenció

-Ni yo. –Ambos guardaron silencio. –Y solo para que quede claro, yo gane la competencia, dobe. –Naruto comenzó a gritar incoherencias hacia su compañero que lo ignoraba estoicamente, restándole importancia al asunto, pero aún así Naruto pensaba en esa chica, no tenía porte arrogante como todos los Hyuga que conocía.

¿De verdad era una Hyuga?

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Pues verán, la idea de este fic salió crean o no, por una de mis maestras. Hay un libro que se llama "La última canción" y hasta tiene película y la onda ¿no?, pues déjenme y les digo que tengo que leerlo ¬¬

Ya vi la película y todo, pero tengo que leer el libro por que al parecer es diferente y bla bla bla, así que me dije a mi misma, ¿Por qué no hacer un fic basado en esto? Y yo respondí, "no estaría mal" así que heme aquí, espero y les guste, díganme que piensan de mi idea, si es una reverenda idiotez o es pasable :)

Pero bueno, será basada, así que no será completamente igual, en ese caso mejor transcribo el libro y ya esta, pero no, solo tomare algunas partes y la base de la historia, será un NaruHina.

¿Díganme que piensan de esto?, dejen un review y así sabre su respuesta :)

Besos

Daly-chan.


	2. Salvada por la campana

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no pertenecen, sino a Masashi –Soy fan de quitarle la vida y felicidad a mis personajes –Kishimoto-sempai.**

**Salvada por la campana.**

**. .**

**.**

Estaba muerta de hambre, no había comido más que un yogurt en todo el día, se dirigió al puesto de Hot dogs después de el encuentro con el surfista de cara conocida. Cuando la señora por fin le dio su hot dog se giró para seguir con su camino, pero chocó con alguien y su hot dog terminó en su bonita camiseta azul cielo. Genial.

-Que asco… -murmuro con fastidio.

-Lo lamento, no me fije por donde andaba. –Levantó la cabeza para ver al causante de que su camiseta estuviera estropeada y que su hambre continuara. Observó a una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego y unos lentes.

-Eh… no pasa nada. –Dijo ella limpiándose con una servilleta mientras sonreía, la otra se acomodó las gafas.

-En serio, no me fije. –Hinata sonrió y negó. –Bueno, solo deja que te compre una camiseta, te la he estropeado toda. –Dijo señalándola con su dedo índice.

-No, de verdad no te preocupes. –La otra no le hizo caso y la tomó por el brazo.

-Te digo que sí, venga, ¿Cuándo volverás a conseguir una camiseta gratis? –Hinata se dejó arrastrar por la otra hacia el puesto de camisetas.

-Escoge.

-Pero…

-Nada. Deja que la compre. –Hinata le sonrió dulcemente y murmuró unas leves gracias que probablemente no llegaron a los oídos de la otra. Escogió una morada, no tenía chiste, pero solo era para pasar el rato ahí. La pelirroja se la aventó al hombre del puesto.

-¿Cuánto? –Le dijo bruscamente.

-10 dólares.

-Mmm, pero no tiene dibujitos, 8. –Mientras ella hacía tonto al hombre del puesto , Hinata fue a cambiarse la camiseta, cuando regresó una mano la tomó del brazo y la escondió detrás de baño portátil. Hinata se relajó al ver que era la chica que la había ayudado.

-¿Que pasa? –Cuestionó preocupada

-Nada, ya le he pagado. –Le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Gracias… -volvió a murmurar con una sonrisa dulce.

-No es nada, por cierto, soy Karin. –Le extendió la mano y ella la estrechó.

-Hinata. Pero… ¿Cuánto fue de la camiseta?.

-Nah, deja eso. Además fue casi _regalada._

-¿Eh?

-Me la dejó muy barata, anda vamos. –Karin jaló Hinata hacia la feria sintiéndose algo incomoda, algo no pintaba bien.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

Naruto se terminó de cambiar y se dirigió con el resto de sus amigos, al no encontrarlos por ahí se encamino al puesto de tiro al blanco, jugaría mientras ellos aparecían.

-Deme uno ´ttebayo… -El anciano le pasó tres dardos de color rojo. Naruto se preparó para lanzar el dardo al tiro al blanco hasta que oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Por fin te encuentro Naruto, te estuve buscando desde que terminaron las competencias. –Él giró su atención a ella después de hacer un gesto de desagrado. –Hasta parece que me huyes.

-No lo hago, solo quería divertirme ´ttebayo. –Ella sonrió complacida.

-Anda, no te detengas por mí. –Naruto que ahora quería salir corriendo del lugar solo se giró hacia el tablero de tiro al blanco. Tiró con precisión y rapidez el primero dardo. 80 puntos, había comenzado bien.

Miró de reojo a Shion, la chica fastidiosa de cabello rubio. Había estado detrás de él por meses hasta que él decidió que podría salir una vez con ella y tal vez lo dejaría en paz. Cómo se equivocó, había sido como echar gasolina al fuego, desde entonces no paraba de ponérsele enfrente cada que se le diera la oportunidad, y el idiota del teme de Sasuke se seguía burlando de él hasta la fecha, de hecho todos sus amigos.

Lanzó el segundo dardo con la misma agilidad que el primero. 50 puntos.

Se sentía incomodo, ¿que haría ahora que le quedaba el último dardo?, no quería pasar el resto del día con ella, sería fastidioso y frustrante.

-Estuviste genial hoy. –Le dijo aduladoramente. –Cada vez mejoras más.

-Gracias ´ttebayo, supongo que es la práctica.

-Tal vez hubieras ganado si tú entrada hubiera sido perfecta, la chica esa la estropeo completamente. –No pudo evitar recordar a la chica del impacto. Sí era una Hyuga era probable que la conociera, pero no recordaba haberla visto antes por Konoha.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si ganas el peluche?

-Eh, no sé, ¿Lo quieres? –dijo medio ido, con sus pensamientos en otro lugar.

-Sí tú quieres. –Lanzó el tercer dardo pero este ni siquiera llegó al tablero.

-¡Casi! ¡Es una lástima! –Dijo el viejo sacando de su ensimismamiento a Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¡Oiga viejo, ha hecho trampa ´ttebayo! ¡Sí yo iba muy bien! –Naruto hizo ademanes con las manos. -¡Ah, este puesto es una porquería ´ttebayo, es un viejo tramposo! ¡Le diré a toda la gente que no venga con usted!

-Naruto deja de armar jaleo. –Escuchó una voz detrás de él, no era la de Shion.

-¡Pero teme, ha hecho trampa ´ttebayo! –se quejó.

-No, más bien tú eres un perdedor. –Le dijo con arrogancia. Dirigió su mirada a Shion y levanto una ceja interrogante. Naruto encogió los hombros.

-Neji nos busca. –Le dijo Sasuke, Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, cuando quería, Sasuke era un gran tipo.

-Nos vemos Shion. –Naruto salió disparado del lugar con el pelinegro que no se despidió de la otra.

-¡Te debo una ´ttebayo! –Dijo Naruto comenzando a reír.

-No dobe, me debes muchas.

-Sí, sí como sea. –Le restó importancia al asunto y aceleró el paso buscando algo con la mirada. -¿Dónde están todos ´ttebayo?

-Hmp. Allá –señaló con la cabeza a su grupo de amigos.

-¿Dónde te metiste Naruto? Eres un idiota.

-¡Ustedes se fueron! ¡Y no me digas idiota Kiba ´ttebayo! –Naruto hizo pucheros infantilmente.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó una chica de cabello rosa

-En el tiro al blanco con Shion, Sakura chan–La otra hizo una mueca de disgusto junto con la otra chica de conguitos.

-¿Con Shion?... creí que no te agradaba. –Espetó.

-No me agrada Tenten, solo que ella llegó y luego no dejó de hablar .–se excusó el rubio con fastidio. –Siempre esta pendiente de mi, hasta vio cuando choqué con la chica en la playa.

-¿Que chica? –preguntó Kiba.

-El dobe casi mata a una Hyuga al salir del agua. –Dijo Sasuke. –Es un idiota.

-¡Solo fue un empujón ´ttebayo! –se defendió el otro.

-¿Una Hyuga? –Se escuchó la voz de Neji que no había dicho nada hasta ahora. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No se parecía a ti, pero sus ojos eran iguales, y solo los Hyuga los tienen así, el teme me dijo.

-Hmp. ¿Y quien era?

-No lo sé ´ttebayo, nunca la había visto por aquí . –Naruto se encogió de hombros. –Pero te digo, ella si parecía normal, no como ustedes ´ttebayo. –Neji lo miró amenazadoramente, Naruto tragó saliva.

-Hmp. –Era raro, una Hyuga nunca antes vista en Konoha, todo su clan vivía ahí… probablemente... -¿Era bajita y de pelo negro? –Le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí… ¿Sabes quién es, dattebayo? –Preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Neji tardó unos segundos en contestar, parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Creo que es mi prima…

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

-¿Eres de aquí? –le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en el muelle. Hinata asintió –, ¿Sí?, pues no tienes pinta de serlo. Aunque seas una Hyuga. –Hinata le miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy una Hyuga? –Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tus ojos. –Hinata logró entender, al parecer su clan sí era muy reconocido en Konoha.

-Soy de aquí, pero nos fuimos cuando era pequeña. –explicó.

-¿Había palaya allá? –Hinata negó. –Debía ser un asco, ¿Entonces como te divertías?

-Iba a Starbucks, al cine y… nada más. –La otra hizo una mueca.

-Que aburrido, ¡Aquí te divertirás demasiado, has llegado con la persona correcta! –Hinata le sonrió. -¿Vienes de vacaciones o algo?, ¿O por que estás aquí? –dijo dándole un gran bocado a su banderilla.

-Vine a visitar a mi padre, él sí vive aquí.

-Ya veo, ¿Problemas imposibles de resolver? –Hinata volvió a asentir. –Las familias son un asco, por eso yo estoy siempre con Suigetsu. –Hinata la miró sorprendida. Ella mordió la banderilla.

-¿Vives con tú novio? –Karin la miró, no recordaba haberle dicho que eran novios. –Lo supuse. –Dijo captando la señal, Karin solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a morder su bocadillo.

-No es mi novio, y no, solo estoy todo el día con él, después duermo en mi casa, cuando mamá esta más dormida que un muerto. –Dijo acabando el palito. –Mis padres también son divorciados.

-Ya veo…

-Oye, quiero que conozcas a Suigetsu, es el mejor, aunque es un baka. –Le dijo tirando al mar el palito de madera. –Te caerá bien.

-Amm…

-Anda, te llevaré a conocerlo. –Karin arrastró a la Hyuga con ella.

.

Llegaron a una multitud de gente que aplaudía y gritaba, podía ver algunas bolas de cristal muy frágiles que parecían tener agua adentro.

-Karin… ¿A-A dónde vamos? –Le preguntó nerviosa, no sabía a donde se dirigía y no conocía el lugar.

-Con Suigetsu y Juugo. –Ella abrió paso entre la multitud llegando a primera fila donde se veía todo el espectáculo. Eran dos jóvenes, uno de cabello naranja y otro de cabello blanco y las puntas azules, tenía dientes afilados y ojos violáceos y tenía un aspecto de pez.

-Es él. –Le señaló al chico con aspecto de pez que jugaba con maestría con las bolas de agua –Por que realmente con ese cristal tan frágil parecía solo agua –Después la miró intensamente, ella se descolocó, ni siquiera la conocía, por que estaba segura de que era para ella y no para Karin, inmutablemente se sonrojó.

-¿N-No se les rompen?

-Sorprendentemente no, nunca he visto eso. –Las bolas de agua se elevaban en el aire y volvían a caer bruscamente en las manos de los dos, sin siquiera hacer ruido.

El espectáculo terminó y la gente comenzó a arrojar moneditas al botecito blanco. Ellos se acercaron.

-Hola zanahoria. –Saludó Suigetsu.

-Cállate baka. –contraatacó.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó Suigetsu –No sabía que tuvieras tanta clase para juntarte con ella. –Dijo burlonamente, haciendo enojar a Karin.

-¡Cierra la boca cara pez! –Hinata los miraba sorprendida, cuando Karin le había dicho que era "el mejor" no pensó que se llevaran así. Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el le jaló el pelo mientras miraba horrorizada la escena.

-Que no te asusten, ellos son así. –Escuchó una tercera voz. –Me llamo Juugo. –Hinata le sonrió más calmada.

-¡Eh Juugo, deja de coquetear con la pobre! –Hinata regrsó su vista aSuigetsu. -¿Y tú quien eres preciosa? –Hinata se sonrojó ante tal apodo.

-M-Me llamo H-Hinata.

-¿Eres nueva por aquí ¿no?, yo conozco a toda la gente del lugar y nunca te había visto por aquí. –Hinata asintió tímidamente, ese tipo no le daba buena espina. Suigetsu sonrió con malicia.

-¿Te gusta el agua? –Hinata dirigió su mirada a las bolas de cristal, parecían ser muy frágiles y pesadas. –Atrápala –Él le aventó la bola y Hinata se movió del lugar rápidamente, cuando la esfera calló al suelo terminó por quebrarse.

-Y-Yo lo siento, n-no quería romperla. –Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-No es nada preciosa, la zanahoria puede hacer más. –Karin solo giró los ojos, descontenta.

-¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Si vuelven a pasar por aquí los arrestare! ¡¿Me oyeron? –gritó un policía haciendo que Hinata se asustara.

-Ya, ya nos íbamos. –Dijo Suigetsu como si fuera un simple amigo el que le estuviera hablando.

-¡Pues largo de aquí! –bramó enojado. -¡Esta vez si cumpliré mi palabra! ¡Lárguense!

-¡Vamos, hay que ir a ver que más hacemos! –Suigetsu comenzó a caminar y Karin se le trepó en la espalda y Juugo solo se fue caminando tras ellos. Hinata quería salir corriendo, pero tenía ni idea de donde estaba, tendría que ir con ellos aunque estuviera muerta de nervios.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

Hanabi estaba encantada de la vida subiendo a todas las atracciones junto a su padre, era la primera vez que ella se subía a algún juego con él y tenía que admitir que era fantástico y que su padre a pesar de ser serio tenía un buen sentido del humor.

-¡Anda, vamos a ese de ahí! –Hanabi arrastró a Hiashi a las pistolitas de agua. La niña agarró una y comenzó a disparar agua al blanco, sin atinarle ninguna vez.

Por su parte Hiashi seguía buscando con la mirada a Hinata, estaba preocupado, su hija no conocía el lugar y sería fácil para ella perderse si no prestaba atención, no es que no confiara en ella, claro que no, solo le preocupaba.

-Hanabi, ¿No has visto a Hinata?

-No, y no tengo idea de donde pueda estar si no conoce a nadie por aquí.

-Ya veo. –Hiashi regresó una vez más la vista a la multitud. –Será mejor que regresemos a casa, ya es tarde.

-¿Y Hinata?

-Ya llegará más tarde. –Hanabi obedeció y partieron a su casa, esperando la llegada de Hinata.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

-Oye preciosa, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?, hoy tu decides a donde vamos, ¿Quieres robar algo? –Hinata se alteró un poco.

-Ah, n-no sé. –Estaba muy nerviosa, Suigetsu no se había despegado de ella desde que bajó a Karin de su espalda y ella estaba muy incomoda, además de que no dejaba de llamarla "preciosa" y seguido le mandaba miradas que no le gustaban para nada.

-Vamos, no seas tímida –dijo pasando un brazo por su hombro, ella se removió incomoda pero él ni se movió. De un momento a otro la soltó y se dirigió a Juugo. –Hey, mira quién está ahí.

Juugo buscó con la mirada lo que Suigetsu le mostraba y se encontró con un pelinegro y otra bola de chicos.

-¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato? –Juugo como su buen amigo solo le sonrió con complicidad –Hey zanahoria vamos a darle una paliza al Uchiha. –Karin rápidamente volteó y lo miró. Si las miradas mataran Suigetsu seguro que habría llegado hasta el núcleo de la tierra.

-Ni se te ocurra, cara de pez. –Hinata seguía sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que ellos hablaban, centró su mirada en el chico y se dio cuenta que era el mismo de la tarde, el de porte arrogante. –Si le haces algo a Sasuke-kun, te mataré.

-Me das tanto miedo, zanahoria. –Suigetsu hizo caso omiso y se dirigió con Juugo hacia donde estaba el Uchiha y le lazó una de las bolas de cristal haciendo que explotara en su espalda.

-¿Qué carajos…?

-Tiempo sin vernos Sasuke…. –Suigetsu y Juugo tenían otras dos bolas de cristal, las últimas que les quedaban sobre las manos, listas para lanzárselas.

- ¿Qué carajos te sucede? –Uchiha tensó la mandíbula. –Sabes, me estoy cansando de tus idioteces.

-¿Y que harás? –Suigetsu se acercó más junto a Juugo, dispuesto a golpearlo. –¿Vas a golpearme? –Sasuke trató de mantener la calma, pero Juugo le lazó con fuerza la otra bola, no lo golpeó, pero basto para desatar su furia.

-¡Sasuke, basta! –Naruto lo tomó por la camiseta haciendo que parara. -¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?, no molestes ´ttebayo

-Les digo algo, ustedes dos deberían ser novios. –Sasuke bufó. En eso llegaron Neji, Tenten, Sakura y Kiba. -¿Qué, tú papá te mando guarda espaldas?

-Pelo de chicle. –Dijo Karin mirando a Sakura ella solo la miró mal igual que Tenten.

-¿Que quieren aquí ´ttebayo? –preguntó bruscamente Naruto llamando la atención de un oficial que estaba cerca de ahí.

-¿Pasa algo? –el oficial se acercó y miró al grupo de Suigetsu. –Ustedes tienen prohibido entrar.

-Venimos con la Hyuga–Suigetsu señaló a Hinata que solo se quedó sin habla después de haber presenciado la pelea.

Todos giraron su vista hacia Hinata que seguía sin saber que decir y además estaba sonrojada. Neji la miró por unos segundos y abrió los ojos sorprendido, había jurado que era su tía Hizae, tenía el cabello negro azulado, era bajita y de facciones finas, aún así había algo que la delataba…

-¿Hinata? –Se atrevió a pronunciar acercándose un poco más para cerciorarse de que no alucinaba.

-¿Neji nii-san? –Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

Naruto apuntó hacia ella con su dedo índice como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro. –¡Es ella! –Hinata saltó en su lugar, ¿acaso la estaba acusando de algo?

-Ella no puede venir con ellos, ni siquiera los conoce. –Habló Neji mirando al oficial.

-Claro que sí, ¿No es así preciosa? –Neji fulminó a Suigetsu con la mirada. –Somos amigos de hace tiempo.

-Ella es mi prima y acaba de llegar, hoy. –Suigetsu maldijo por lo bajo, después terminó por salir del lugar rabiando de ira dejando a Hinata con ellos. Miró a Karin y a Juugo y chasqueó la lengua, de verdad había podido divertirse con la chica esa, se había comportado sumisa, dócil, lastima que fuera pariente del Hyuga ese, había arruinado sus planes.

Aunque, no necesariamente tenía que verla con él presente. Sonrió con malicia y salió del lugar con los otros dos pisándole los talones.

-Gracias, Inaro ya se fueron. –El oficial asintió y Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el centro de atención del momento: Hinata.

-¿Estás bien? –Hinata miró a la chica con un extraño cabello rosa y asintió tímidamente. –Vaya, sigues siendo tímida, Hinata. –Le dijo con una sonrisa, Hinata ladeó levemente la cabeza, ¿la había visto en algún lugar antes… ¡claro! Ella era Sakura, una de sus amigas antes de mudarse de ciudad.

-¿S-Sakura?

-¡Si te acuerdas! –Sakura abrazó efusivamente a Hinata que le correspondió con la misma alegría -¡Estás muy cambiada!

-¿Y yo que? –Tenten se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

-Hola Tenten –Saludó después de hacer memoria, Tenten corrió con Hinata y las tres se enfrascaron en una conversación ignorando a sus compañeros. Hinata se sintió más cómoda y aliviada entre ellos, había sido Salvada por la campana, como quién dice.

-Hmp… mujeres. –Sakura giró su mirada a Sasuke con una venita en la frente

-¿Perdón, como dices Uchiha?

-Hmp, Nada.

-Hinata, ¿Qué hacías con ellos? –le preguntó Neji algo molesto.

-Ah…pues… no conozco a nadie y… pensé que era buena idea. –Le dijo tímidamente

-Bueno, eso no importa, será mejor que regresamos a casa, Hiashi-sama de estar preocupado. –Hinata frunció un poco el ceño, no tenía ganas de ir a casa, no aun, prefería ir después, ya que su padre estuviera dormido. Neji pareció notarlo. –Y Hanabi también. –se apresuró a decir.

-E-Esta bien nii-san. –Neji asintió y comenzó a caminar.

-Gracias chicos –dijo en general, Hinata les sonrió agradeciéndoles silenciosamente. –Nos vemos mañana Tenten. –Hinata miró de reojo a su primo y luego a Tenten que asintió sonrojada siguiéndole el paso a Neji, no sin antes hacer una reverencia y una despedida con la mano.

-¡Adiós Hinata, nos vemos mañana! –se escuchó la voz de Haruno minutos después. –Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos también chicos. –Todos asintieron menos el rubio que después de armar jaleo decidió obedecer y regresar a casa, después de todo, su madre era de temer, no quería tener problemas con ella, _de verdad no quería._

Por otro lado Hinata iba hablando tranquilamente con su primo acerca de los 7 inmensos años que no tuvieron contacto, realmente para ella fue terrible. Hablaron de trivialidades, como sus amigos, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sí los conocía, fue por eso que el chico rubio le había parecido tan conocido y se había puesto tan nerviosa hace rato en la playa, lo conocía, _claro que lo conocía, _era _él, _¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar, a _él_?, Dios, ni siquiera recordaba bien su nombre… ¿Haruko?, luego sabría, ahora estaba tratando de concentrarse en calmarse y mostrarse serena delante de su padre.

-Llegamos Hinata-sama. –Dijo Neji interrumpiendo su plática. Hinata le reprochó con la mirada.

-Sólo Hinata. –Neji rodó los ojos.

-Bien, Hinata. Llegamos. –Neji pareció notar el nerviosismo de Hinata. –Realmente, sé que es difícil, pero de verdad cambió.

-Amm… supongo. –Neji suspiró.

-Será mejor que entremos. –Hinata asintió obediente y le siguió por atrás a su primo, pidiendo a Dios que su padre no estuviera en la sala de estar. El sonido del piano la hizo maldecir mentalmente, estaba ahí.

-Llegamos tío. –Anunció Hyuga entrando con Hinata detrás.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Hiashi dejó de tocar el piano y sin levantarse de su asiento les dedicó una leve sonrisa, casi _amable _según Hinata.

-Bien… -respondió distraídamente Nej, sabiendo que Hinata no respondería. Un incomodo silencio se formó en la sala, Hinata ignorando al hombre, Hiashi mirando el piano y Neji tratando de que la tierra lo tragara. –Eh, compermiso, papá debe preguntar por mi. –Y salió dejando a Hinata queriéndose morir. Ninguno de los dos comenzaba la conversación, duraron un rato así Hinata cruzada de brazos y Hiashi observando sus partituras.

-Hanabi. –Preguntó bruscamente Hinata, nada común en ella.

-En su habitación, hija. –Hinata se dirigió a la primera puerta que encontró, encontrando se con un baño, avergonzada y sonrojada, se giró hacia su padre, quién parecía sonreír con burla.

-¿Y bien? –cuestionó al ver que no decía nada.

-La primera del segundo piso. –Le dijo con amabilidad señalándole las escaleras.

-Hmp.

-Que descances, _cielo. _–Hinata, que iba subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, se detuvo un poco, _solo un poco, _mientras se sentía culpable por hablarle tan bruscamente a su padre cuando el _parecía_ ser _normal, _se reprendió instantáneamente, el no era bueno, el las había abandonado, solo fingía para enfrascarla en su estúpido piano, sí, eso era de seguro, pero no caería, no esta vez. Prefirió no responder y entró a la habitación que le había dicho su padre.

-Hasta que llegas.

Hinata respingó, Hanabi la asustó.

-Hanabi, me asustaste. –Le dijo revolviendo su cabello cariñosamente- Es tarde deberías dormir.

-Pero quiero que me cuentes que hiciste. –Le dijo hincándose en la cama. Hinata hizo un gesto de disgusto al recordar a Karin y a su grupito, o más bien, a Suigetsu y su grupito, definitivamente eso no se lo podía contar a su hermana. –Ah, encontré a viejos amigos.

-¿Viejos Amigos?

-Ajá. Amigos míos y de Neji nii-san –Le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente. –creo que los conoces.

-¿De verdad? –Hinata asintió.

Hanabi comenzó a monologar diciendo que ya tenía amigos y que sería un verano muy divertido.

-Bueno, pero te cuento que papá me dijo que… -Hinata borró su sonrisa de la cara y levantó de la cama, interrumpiendo a Hanabi, no quería herir los sentimientos de su hermana, pero ahora no quería saber de su padre.

-Es mejor sormir, Hanabi es tarde. –Hanabi entristeció levemente la mirada y terminó por acostarse. Hinata se sintió algo culpable, por segunda vez en diez minutos y decidió que esta vez si corregiría el error.

-Lo siento hermanita, pero estoy algo cansada. Mañana podrás contarme.

-¿Podrías solo tratar? –Hinata suspiró y volvió a tomar lugar en la cama, junto a ella. –Es la primera vez en mucho que no vemos a papá… solo…

-Está bien, haré mi mayor esfuerzo. –Le dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello. –Dime, ¡que hicieron?

-Pues, me enseñó el enorme piano de la sala, y me dijo que era muy buena con el violín, además… -Hanabi hablaba emocionada mientras Hinata la escuchaba atenta y sonriente, feliz por ella. -¡Fue un día estupendo!

-Me alegro. –Le dijo apretando su mano maternalmente –Ahora sí, a dormir, mañana habrá cosas que hacer.

-Está bien. –Dijo acomodándose en la cama a malas maneras, pero obedeció. Hinata aprovechó para meterse al baño y cambiarse, Hanabi era su hermana, pero ella era muy vergonzosa así que prefirió cambiarse en el baño, se sentiría mucho más cómoda ahí. Después se cepillo los dientas se lavó la cara y cepilló largo rato su hermoso cabello y cuando por fin salió Hanabi estaba dormida. Se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y apagó las luces, acostándose ella también.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo, mamá? –Se preguntó en la oscuridad de su habitación, Dios, la extrañaba y solo habían pasado unas horas, pensar que aún quedaban dos meses.

Suspiró abatida.

-Mañana será un nuevo día. –Dijo tratando de ser positiva, si tenía suerte, pasaría todo el día fuera de su casa y evitaría a su padre. Sabía que le había prometido a Hanabi que trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz, pero por ahora no podía, era muy rápido para ella, ya el tiempo diría que pasaría, y si hacía el intento era por su hermana, nada más.

Se quedó dormida aún pensando en la incomoda situación, esperando que el siguiente día no fuera tan horrible.

. .

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Lamento la tardanza, pero es que tenía que terminar de leer el libro, y ni tiempo me dio de escribir, la verdad no estoy muy segura del final, pero no quería esperarme más, ya tardé demasiado n.ñ_

_En fin, ¿que les pareció?, se que en la peli y el libro son bolas de fuego, pero como les dije, no será completamente igual, además; Suigetsu y el… ¿Fuego?, nah, sería algo tan raro, que ni yo le encontraría sentido. Bueno, en próximo capitulo veremos más de los chicos y que ha pasado en estos siete años que estuvieron separados, y Hinata recordará a Naruto y a todos._

_Bien, bien, los dejo, ¿les gustó?, díganme, díganme, en mi idioma es "dejen reviews" :) _

_Besos,_

_Daly-chan._


	3. ¿Es ó no problemática?

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi –soy fan de quitarle la vida y felicidad a mis personajes –Kishimoto-sempai.**

**Siempre a tú lado**

**. .**

**.**

**¿Es ó no problemática?**

**.**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana haciendo que abriera sus ojos con pesar. Miró el reloj de mesa que estaba a su lado y soltó un quejido de sorpresa e indignación. 7:30 A.M. nunca jamás se había levantaba tan temprano en vacaciones, menos de verano. Se llevó uno de sus brazos al rostro para cubrir inútilmente el sol, ¿Por qué carajos las ventanas no tenían cortinas? Soltó otro suspiro de molestia.

Frustrada y con el sueño arruinado se levantó de la cama para ducharse y cambiarse, cuando terminó, bajó las escaleras sin ganas, seguro que todos estarían ahí abajo esperándola; todo su bendito clan. _Genial._ Apenas y bajó tres escalones cuando sus oídos escucharon el bendito piano del recibidor, de por sí su día ya no había empezado bien. Enfurruñada, bajó las escaleras dispuesta a parar el conciertito que se montaba su papá ahí abajo, pero justo cuando llegó se cohibió al ser observada por tantos pares de ojos tan parecidos a los de ella.

Todas las ganas de comer en ese momento, fueron remplazadas por ganas de salir huyendo del lugar, sí, eso quería y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, el punto era pasar desapercibida, cosa que seguro n pasaría.

-Hinata-sama, es un gusto tenerlas de regreso.

-G-Gracias Ko-san. –Malditos nervios, ¿Qué no los había dejado ya?

-¿No desayuna?

-Eh..a-ah –Hinata tartamudeo nerviosa, ese tono de voz era muy amable, _demasiado _para ser un Hyuga.

-¡Hinata! –Hanabi se unió a la "plática", llamando la atención de su padre, justo lo que ella no quería.

-_¿Cielo? _–Hinata se crispó en el lugar -¿No desayunas?

-N-No, gracias. –Dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo, casi llegando a la puerta.

-Hinata _nii-chan_, ¿a donde vas? -¿Alguna vez les han dicho que los hermanos menores son inoportunos? ¿No? Pues lo son.

-Ah… no sé.

-Tendrás todo el verano para ir a la playa, si es a donde vas. ¡Quédate! –Hinata miró mal a Hanabi que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Hija, ¿A donde vas? –preguntó Hiashi acercándose más al lugar.

-No sé, por ahí.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar?, así tendrás toda la tarde. –Le alentó.

-N-No, gracias. –Negó con un tono de enojo en la voz.

-Anda, obedece a papá, aun eres menor de edad. –Le dijo Hanabi.

-¿Y? –cuestionó algo irritada, preguntándose interiormente que tenía que ver eso.

-No puedes tomar decisiones tu sola, menor de edad, una cría. –le dijo con burla, esa mañana quería molestar a Hinata.

-¡Soy lo suficientemente grande como para no perderme en la playa, Hanabi! ¿Quieres dejar de insistir?, ¡no me voy a quedar, ¿entiendes? –Le dijo enojada, se giró rápidamente con su padre. -¡Y tú! –lo señaló acusadoramente con su dedo- ¡deja de hacer eso, ¿Quieres?

-¿Hacer, que?

-¡No finjas! ¡Desde que llegue no has hecho más que teclear ese aparatejo! ¡Lo que sea que estés intentando, déjalo ya!

-No intentaba…

-¡Te digo que me da igual! ¡Me largo de este lugar, ni siquiera quiero estar aquí! –Hinata salió hecha una furia dando un portazo mientras Hanabi comía, Hiashi miraba la puerta y Neji bajaba las escaleras, preguntándose por que rayos tenía que presenciar los momentos más incómodos.

Por fin Hiashi soltó un suspiro y volvió al piano.

-Tío, ¿Cuándo iremos con Minato-sama? –preguntó tomando asiento en el comedor

-Supongo que hoy no –Dijo encaminándose al recibidor. –Tal vez mañana que Hinata este más calmada. –Neji asintió y luego sonrió con diversión y algo de ironía, después de todo Hinata si tenía genes Hyuga por algún recóndito lugar de sus venas. Muy pocos, pero los tenía.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

Mientras caminaba por la arena se preguntó como es que se le había ocurrido ponerse un pantalón y no unos shorts largos, estaba haciendo un calor infernal ahí afuera. Se dedicó a mirar los locales que había por ahí, tales como tiendas de trajes de baño, restaurantes y cosas así para matar el tiempo un rato, parecían lugares interesantes, tal vez iría a alguno de ellos.

Se compró una gaseosa en un puesto cercano y se refrescó al instante. Más calmada y con la mente despejada, pudo pensar y analizar sus actos como una persona normal. Se sonrojó de vergüenza al recordar el griterío que había hecho hace unos minutos en su casa, y no se sentía nada bien, su comportamiento había sido tan… irreverente. Ella normalmente era una niña calmada, sumisa, tranquila, nunca desobedecía, pero su vida dio un vuelco cuando su madre decidió trasladarlas a ella y a su hermana a la cárcel –Léase, el Clan Hyuga. –Definitivamente esa era la causa, no sabía como actuar.

Ahora, hasta le levantaba la voz a su hermana. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero es que le irritaba estar en ese lugar, sacaba a flote sus pocos genes Hyuga y no le gustaba para nada.

Un suspiro lastimero salió de sus labios.

-¿Pensando en el novio? –Hinata se sonrojó y se giró asustada al reconocer aquella voz.

-¡P-Pero que c-cosas dices, Karin! –La otra rió divertida.

-Te digo, si hasta estás roja. –Le dijo acercándose un poco más a su rostro. -¿Quién es el afortunado?, ¿El chico de ayer? –Al escuchar tal cosa, Hinata por mero y se atraganta con su saliva.

-¡N-No! ¡Él e-es mi primo! –Karin no pudo reprimir la carcajada al ver la cara de la chica, era todo un poema.

-Ya, ¡Pero que tal la pasaste con tú papi? –Hinata hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Ni me lo menciones, fue horroroso. –Le dijo cambiando totalmente, Karin alzó las cejas.

-Oye, te he descubierto algo. –Le dijo como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo. –Solo tartamudeas cuando estás nerviosa, eres rara. –Afirmó cruzándose de brazos. Hinata se puso algo nerviosa y ella rodó los ojos con diversión.

-Ya, ya, ¿Traes dinero, _princesita_? –Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar con Hinata pisándole los talones.

-_¿Princesita?_- repitió sin entender.

-Sí, me refiero a que eres una Hyuga. Rica. Con clase. –Hinata ladeó la cabeza –Olvídalo. El dinero, el dinero.

-¿Para que? –preguntó.

-No he probado un bocado desde ayer. –Le dijo con cara de circunstancias.

-¿No fuiste a tú casa? –Hinata se sorprendió cuando Karin negó. -¿Tú mamá no se molesto?

-Nah, seguro que estaba con su novio –Dijo restándole importancia, como si fuera normal. –Preferí ahorrármelo y quedarme con Suigetsu y con Juugo, ahí si hay diversión.

-Ah... Ya veo.

-¿Y bien, princesita? , porque enserio, muero de hambre. –Hinata asintió.

-¡Genial! –ella pegó un brinco, como cuando le das un dulce a un niño. –Te llevaré a un lugar estupendo, con comida deliciosa y barata, Anda, anda, hace hambre. –Hinata sabía que si iba con ella en algún momento llegaría Suigestu y eso no le daba buena espina, ese tipo tenía _algo _que no le gustaba, _para nada_, pero ya era arrastrada hacia un cafetería, así que no pudo hacer mucho más que seguirle el paso, después de todo, ella le caía bien… en cierto modo.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

El local estaba atascado, literalmente, de gente. Nunca jamás, ni en sus mejores tiempos, lo había visto tan lleno de gente como ese día, pero estaba hambriento, con buenos amigos y algo de dinero en el bolsillo, así que entró al lugar dispuesto a dejarlo sin comida, además, Teuchi no abría ese día el Ichiraku.

-¡Anda teme, hay que agarrar una mesa ´ttebayo! –Dijo el rubio señalando una de las pocas mesas que quedaban vacías. Aventando gente logró alcanzar una de las sillas antes de que un niño la tomara para sentarse. –Vete, yo gané, dattebayo.

El niño solo se dedicó a mirarlo y frunció el seño.

-No. Yo te gané a ti.

-A que no, así que vete con tu mami. –Dijo alzando la cabeza con altivez. –Este lugar es para grandes.

-¡No! –Dijo el niño frunciendo el ceño. –Eres un tonto.

-¡¿Qué? Deberías de respetar a tus mayores, niño.

-¡Tienes cara de Pato!-El niño pateo con fuerza la pierna del rubio haciendo que pegara un grito de dolor.

-¡Vete mocoso del demonio! –El niño comenzó a reír burlonamente y salió disparado a la mesa de a lado, con su mamá.

-¿Sí tenía mesa ´ttebayo? –Dijo sobándose infantilmente la pierna.

-Eres un idiota, Naruto.

-¡Cállate teme, ese mocoso era muy astuto, dattebayo!

-Lo que digas… -Dijo con burla. –Solo ordena. –Namikaze, balbuceo unas cuantas tonterías y por fin pidió una hamburguesa, no era su tan preciado ramen, pero, mejor eso a nada.

-…No sé, Hinata salió hoy en la mañana. –Naruto, al oír la mención de esa chica dirigió su cabeza rápidamente hacia Neji. Por alguna extraña razón, quería saber más de ella.

-Mi papá dijo que hoy nos íbamos a reunir otra vez. –Dijo Sasuke. Neji solo suspiró.

-No creo, Hinata llegará por lo menos hasta las 11:00. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hmp. Falta poco.

-De la noche. –Naruto levantó una ceja.

-Es algo… problemática, hmp.

-A mi me pareció una buena chica ´ttebayo. Se ve tímida. –Dijo vaciando toda la sal del salero a la mesa. –No problemática.

-No lo es. –Aseguró Neji. –Su situación es… complicada.

-¿Complicada? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Ya lo sabrán. –Hizo un puchero infantil, pero entendiendo que no era un tema deseoso a tratar, decidió dejarlo ahí, ya tendría más tiempo para fastidiar, además, su hamburguesa a había llegado.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

Karin disfrutaba de su comida mientras Hinata solo la observaba algo cohibida, aun no estaba acostumbrada a ella del todo.

-¿Y tú no quieres nada? –Preguntó mientras comía. –De verdad, esto esta delicioso.

-N-No, gracias. –La verdad que se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero al salir de su casa no llevo dinero necesario, solo el suficiente, pero para ella, no para dos personas, así que decidió sacrificarse ella, después de todo Karin no había probado un solo bocado en todo un día entero.

-¿Segura?, bueno. –Karin le dio un trago a su malteada. –Oye, princesita, ¿De donde conoces a Namikaze y Sasuke-kun?

-… ¿Q-Quienes?

-El rubio y el niño con cara de amargado, los de ayer. –Explicó.

-A-Ah… pues, no estoy s-segura.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó confundida.

-Creo que e-eramos amigos. Nuestros papás son amigos desde que son niños.

-Ah. –Se limitó a decir. –Amistad de largos años, eh, las que más perduran. Tienes suerte princesita. –Karin le dio un trago a su malteada. –A veces me pregunto si voy a encontrar a alguien así.

-Pero y Suigetsu-san y Juugo-san…

Resopló. –Ellos… no son mis amigos, solo estoy con ellos por que les sirvo y en cuanto les estorbe, se desharán de mi. –Hinata la miró confusa, que mal andaba esa chica. -¿Qué, te sorprende?, princesita, así es la vida callejera.

-Pero… hasta parecía que se cuidaban.

-Entre ellos dos sí, pero yo… no lo sé, yo no les sirvo de mucho, más bien soy una carga. –Karin comenzó a juntar montoncitos de sal en la mesa, recordando situaciones de su vida con ellos. –Los he metido en muchos problemas.

-¿P-Problemas?

-Sí. Mi madre les ha montado muchas escenitas. De hecho han estado a punto de sacarme a patadas del grupo, pero ya ves.

-Ah.

-Me tuve que ver en la necesidad de suplicarles que me dejaran quedarme con ellos. No sé que hubiera hecho si me hubieran dejado en la calle. –Hubo un silencio un momento, mientras Hinata dejaba comer un poco más a Karin.

-Y… ¿Por qué los p-prefieres a ellos y-y no a tu madre? –cuestionó bajito.

-Te lo he dicho antes, mi mamá se va a casar. Odio a su novio. La odio a ella. Odio esa vida. Punto. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar con ella. –Karin trago saliva. –Incluso estar con ese par.

La campanita de la entrada sonó.

-Hablando del rey de Roma y su consejero. –Hinata se esperó lo peor y giró su vista a la puerta, Suigetsu iba entrando con Juugo.

-Eh, princesita, zanahoria, ¿de que hablan? –Ambos se instalaron en la pequeña mesa, Juugo junto a Karin y Suigetsu junto a Hinata. La chica se incomodo al instante. –Hey, dame de eso. –Suigetsu le quitó el plato a la chica mientras Juugo devoraba las pocas papitas fritas que quedaban. Hinata frunció un poco el ceño y miro a su amiga.

-Esta bien, ya no tenía hambre. –Le dijo interpretando su mirada.

-¿Y bien? –Cuestionó de nuevo.

-¿Eh?, no de nada importante, cualquier cosa para llenar el hueco, cara de pez.

-Si claro, a mí me parecía una charla intensa del otro lado del vidrio. ¿no, Juugo? –El chico asintió tomándose el resto de la malteada.

-Bien, hablábamos de lo de ayer. –Dijo al fin la muchacha pelirroja para callar al chico. Suigetsu se carcajeó en su lugar y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la Hyuga con diversión. -¿Bonita la escenita de ayer, no princesita?

Hinata se sonrojó.

-No vamos a poder pararnos en ese lugar durante unas dos semanas, tal vez tres, mientras se olvida el suceso.

-L-Lo siento. –Susurro Hinata.

-Nah, no es nada contigo, princesita, ellos nos odian desde que nacimos. –Rio solo con su comentario. –Pero, no encuentro porque no me lo querías decir zanahoria, seguro que hablaron de algo más. Dime linda, ¿tu si me lo dirás? –giró su mirada hacia Hinata, poniéndola muy incomoda.

-Qué pesado eres, dientes de tiburón. Le pregunté de Sasuke-kun y Na…

-Ah claro. –Dijo interrumpiéndola. – Le armaste una escenita de celos, tranquila, princesita, ella esta loca, no le hagas caso.

Hinata parpadeo confusa.

-Bien, te diré, a esta cosa que se hace llamar mujer… –Karin lo fulmino con la mirada y le arrojó un popote que no llegó ni a la mitad de la mesa. –Le gusta el idiota del Uchiha desde que tenemos cinco o algo así.

-Cállate. –Masculló con odio. Juugo dejó de comer, era mejor estar en guardia.

-Pero, te diré un secreto. –Suigetsu se acercó al odio de la Hyuga. –A él… le gusta otra persona.

-¡Cierra la boca idiota! –Karin se hubiera lanzado al otro lado de la mesa si no hubiera sido por que Juugo la sostuvo de las muñecas. -¡Suéltame Juugo!¡Le voy a romper la cara!

-Karin, cálmate –Con algo de esfuerzo en pelinaranja la regresó a su lugar muerta de coraje.

-No me gusta, es un traidor, ¿Lo olvidas?

-¿T-Traidor? –Susurro Hinata para ella, pero Suigetsu estaba tan cerca de ella que alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de la chica.

-Jo, es una muy larga historia, princesita. –Miró con altanería a Karin. –Hace un año Uchiha dejó a sus amigos y se unió a nosotros.

-¿Se u-unió?

-Sip, pero es un cobarde, no aguantó ni seis meses y hace un tiempo que regresó con ellos, esta vida no esta hecha para él. Aunque bueno, he de admitir que el rubio idiota influyó mucho en él. –Hinata se sonrojó ante la mención de aquel chico. –Y la pelirosa extraña ni se diga, ¿No Karin?

-¡Cállate, estúpido!

-Pero bueno, eso es historia del pasado. –Hinata meditó un poco.

-¿P-Por eso lo golpearon a-ayer?

-Ahora no nos preocupemos por eso, princesita. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Yo…

-Vamos, no seas tan tímida.

-Amm… n-no losé.

-Venga, hoy hay una fiesta en la playa, ven con nosotros.

-P-Pues.

-Solo será un rato, la zanahoria también irá. –Insistió.

-Muy b-bien. –Suigetsu celebró con Juugo y Karin miró a Hinata con algo de molestia y luego miró a Suigetsu con odio, a ese idiota le gustaba la Hyuga.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

Naruto estaba en la casa de Sasuke, Neji ya se había ido a su casa y ahora se la pasaría todo el día en casa de Sasuke hasta que Sakura-chan llegara para que los tres se fueran al cine o a algún lugar así. Y en el peor de los casos terminaría en la comisaría ayudando a su Tío Fuga-baka con el papeleo.

-Si Sakura no llega tendremos que ir con mi papá. –Dijo Sasuke mientras se desparramaba en el sofa –Dijo que hoy tenían mucho trabajo en la comisaría.

-Teme, odio el papeleo. –Se quejó. -¿Por qué tu familia tiene que ser encargada de la policía ´ttebayo?

-Tampoco es divertido ayudar a nuestro queridísimo Hokage, dobe.

-¡Deja a mi papá teme!

-Y tú deja al mío. Hmp.

-Y tú deja al mío. Jump. –le arremedó infantilmente y se calló la boca, pensando.

Pensando en la prima de Neji. Levantó una ceja, esa chica estaba asaltando su mente muy seguido, eso era raro, pero quería conocerla mejor. Ella no parecía ser del tipo de chicas problemáticas, más bien a él le pareció muy tímida y dulce a primera vista, no una chica como Karin, con la que casualmente estaba ayer por la noche y según lo que Neji la les había dicho, con la que seguro salió hoy.

Y en el paquete iba incluidos Suigetsu y Juugo de seguro.

Eso era raro, muy raro. Una chica buena con un grupo de vándalos buscapleitos. Ella no debería estar con ellos, serían una mala influencia para ella, eso no era bueno y no le agradaba la idea.

Naruto saltó un poco en su asiento. Ahora hasta se preocupaba por ella, aunque bueno, tomando en cuenta que era prima de Neji y que antes se conocían, supuso que era por eso y solo era el cariño que le tenía guardado, después de todo el siempre defendía a sus amigos y seres queridos.

¿Ella era un ser querido?

-¡DOBE!

-¿Que pasa dattebayo? –preguntó medio ido. Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza. -¡Mande!

-¡Despierta idiota, tienes tres horas viendo a nada!

-Pues me hubieras hablado ´ttebayo.

-Lo hice como cinco veces.

-Bueno, estaba pensando, nada más dattebayo. –Sasuke le miró con burla.

-¿Tú, pensando? Por favor, dobe, no me vengas con esas, tu no piensas, -Naruto le fulminó con la mirada. –Aunque bueno, debía ser algo muy interesante como para que tus pocas neuronas captaran la información.

-¡Tengo más neuronas que tu teme!

La curiosidad le ganó al gato. -¿En qué pensabas dobe? –De repente Naruto enmudeció.

-Nada. –Y la curiosidad de Uchiha creció.

-Dobe, dime.

-No.

-Dime.

-No.

-¡Dime!

-¡No!

-¡Dime!

-¡En la prima de Neji , Dattebayo!

-… pervertido. -

-¿EH?

-Pasar tanto tiempo con el pervertido de tu padrino te afecta, Naruto. –Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No paso mucho tiempo con Ero-sennin! ¡No pensaba en eso! –Alegó el rubio. –¡De veras ´ttebayo!

-Si claro.

-De verdad, Es solo que esa chica me da curiosidad–Le dijo un poco más calmado. A mi no me parece una niña problemática ¡De veras!

-Una persona que se sale de su casa a las ocho de la mañana y regresa a las doce de la madrugada, es problamética.

-Ni siquiera la conoces. –la defendió.

-Tú tampoco, ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? –cuestionó algo irritado. Al no escuchar respuesta del rubio giro su cabeza hacia él y entrecerró su mirada. –No me digas… te gusta… dobe, te gusta la chica.

-¡N-No!

-Pervertido.

-¡Teme, eso no…

-¡Ya llegue chicos! –Una cabellera rosada se asomó por la entrada. -¿Nos vamos?

-Hmp. –Naruto se quedó boquiabierto y colorado. Maldito teme. Por lo menos no harían papeleo hoy.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Bien, se que tarde, pero aquí esta, lo bueno es que ya tengo parte del otro capi escrito jaja, espero publicar más pronto._

_Sé que aquí la personalidad de Sasuke es algo diferente ya que no es tan frío, pero entiendan, aquí Itachi no mató a sus padres, Sasuke solo es frío por los genes :)_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir así que, nos vemos jeje._

_Besos,_

_Daly-chan._


	4. Gracias a mi arresto

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi –soy fan de quitarle la vida y felicidad a mis personajes –Kishimoto-sempai **

**Siempre a tú lado.**

**.**

**Gracias a mi arresto…**

**. .**

**.**

Hinata estaba asustada, incomoda, y quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, no soportaría ni dos minutos más, la fiesta era todo un fiasco, aunque para ellos fuera de lo mejor, todos se estaban alcoholizando y algunos, drogándose, lo peor que ella había visto, era uno que otro anciano en los puestos de revista fumando un cigarrillo y apagarlo por la mitad, no cosas de aquella magnitud, de verdad se sentía asustada en aquel lugar, y lo peor de todo era que estaba anocheciendo y no sabía muy bien como regresar a su casa, eso solo lograba aumentar el grado de terror a su situación actual.

Oh, y se ponía mejor –entiéndase el sarcasmo –Unos tipos estaban haciendo… _eso, _en unas rocas. Giró su mirada con vergüenza, dándole privacidad a la pareja, que probablemente no eran una pareja, más bien un hombre y una mujer que estaban hasta el tope de alcohol y mañana no recordarían nada. Tragó saliva con dificultad, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Miró su reloj: 11: 10 P.M. le quedaba 1.30 minutos en aquel lugar, sino, desmayaría.

-Eh, princesita, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola? –Hinata se asustó más. –Venga, pareciera que viste un fantasma, cálmate.

-A-Amm, n-nada.

-Eres muy tímida, niña, diviértete. –Le dijo tratando de regresarla al lugar.

-N-No, por favor Suigetsu-san.

-Oh, claro, quedémonos aquí. –Bueno, no como ella quería, pero, al fin estaban afuera. Miró su reloj, un minuto, ya sentía que le faltaba el aire… y también sintió como Suigetsu se acercó más a ella. Tembló.

-S-Suigetsu-san…

-Sabes eres muy linda, no como las chicas de aquí. –El chico tomó su mano. –Te digo algo, ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

-¿Q-Que?

-Sí, tú y yo, a una playa cerca de aquí, ¿no estaría mal, no?

-…

-Nos podríamos divertir… _mucho _–Suigetsu se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Ok, 45 segundos. –Solo tienes que pedirlo y…

-¡No! –Como pudo y sabrá Dios de donde, pero Hinata cobró valentía y lo quitó de encima de ella, ¿Cuándo diablos había llegado ahí? -¡A-Aléjate de mi!

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?, no muerdo… mucho. –Suigetsu hizo amago de tomarla por la cintura, pero ella le dio un manotazo.

-Aléjate de mí. –Sin tartamudear logró sostenerle la mirada. –No te quiero cerca de mí, ¿Me oíste?

-Oye, espera, princesita…

-N-No me busques. –Lo aventó con sus manos temblorosas lo más lejos que pudo y camino rápido. Dos minutos exactos, su respiración regresaba, podía sentir el oxigeno en sus pulmones.

Suigetsu sonrió. Esa chica… le encantaba. Y con una sonrisa maliciosa regresó a la fiesta, todo ante la mirada de Karin, que estaba más borracha que sobria y con el ceño fruncido, como se divertiría esa semana definitivamente y probablemente, todo el verano y lo mejor era que apenas comenzaba.

-Será increíble… -murmuró dirigiéndose con Karin.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

Hinata llegó a su casa exhausta, y sintiéndose una mala hija, eran las doce y media de la noche y su padre no sabía nada de ella. Habría llegado a las once y media, pero no conocía el lugar ni a nadie para pedir ayuda. Estaba muy agotada, solo quería descansar y dormir mucho, ni siquiera pedía una cena. Pero obviamente eso no lo iba a obtener, ya que, su padre seguro la sermonearía, después de todo eran las doce de la noche.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró a su padre sentado en el piano. _Que raro. _

-Cielo, ya llegaste.

-Eh, creo.

-La cena esta en el microondas, por si tienes hambre. –Hinata entrecerró la mirada.

-Sí, claro, pero… no tengo mucha hambre.

-Bueno, pues ve a dormir. –Hiashi le sonrió y Hinata subió las escaleras rápidamente. Debía aceptar que el hombre se estaba esforzando.

Y sin más que pensar se tiró a la cama para descansar, su día había sido muy largo.

. .

.

Hinata miró con odio la ventana, eran las 8:30 y ya estaba despierta, todo porque esa asquerosa ventana no tenía cortinas. Suspiró, ya no podría recuperar el sueño, lo mejor sería bañarse y cambiarse para ver que haría hoy.

Cuando estuvo lista se vio en el espejo, llevaba puesta la blusa que Karin le había comprado, era bonita, muy bonita. Borró su sonrisa del rostro cuando recordó a Suigetsu y lo que pasó el día anterior, tenía que convencer a Karin de que ellos no eran una buena influencia para ella, si no se cuidaba de ellos, la hundirían y ella realmente no era una mala chica, más bien era una chica con una vida difícil. Eso era todo, y con e apoyo de su familia todo velería a la normalidad para Karin.

Salió de su habitación con cautela tratando de no ser descubierta por su padre o peor aún por Hanabi que se había tomado el papel de mediadora en esa asquerosa situación. No había nadie, podía salir tranquila del lugar, seguro apenas se iban despertando. Con esa idea de buscar a Karin en la cabeza salió de su casa sin dar explicaciones, justo como el día anterior, dispuesta a buscar a su amiga.

La buscó por todos lados, pero no la encontraba, y justo cuando se iba a dar por vencida, la vio en un puesto de malteadas, con un sonrisa algo nerviosa se dirigió hacia ella, alegrándose de que Suigetsu y Juugo no la acompañaban.

-Eh, hola. –Saludó. La pelirroja solo la miro para después mirar un momento su camiseta. Hinata no se percató de su sonrisa. -¿Que tal?

-Hmp. –La chica caminó más rápido, casi corriendo y Hinata fue detrás de ella, extrañada ante esa actitud.

–Oye espera. –Pero la otra no hizo caso y siguió caminando. –Karin.

-¿Qué?

-¿Q-Que te pasa? –Le preguntó.

-¿A mí? ¡¿A ti que te pasa? –le gritó con enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿P-Porque?

-¿Cómo que porque? No te hagas la inocente, ¡ayer te vi de resbalosa con Suigetsu! –Le dijo encarándola.

-¿Qué? E-Eso no es cierto.

-Aléjate de él. –Le ordenó.

-Oye cálmate, Karin. A-A mi no me interesa Suigetsu, é-él fue el que me acosó a mí. –Trató de explicarse.

-¡No seas mentirosa! ¡El me lo dijo todo! –Karin le dio un empujón por el hombro. -¡Me dijo que te querías ir con él! ¡Así que ahórrate las explicaciones!

-K-Karin, de verdad, ¡te m-mintió! ¡Todo fue al revés!

-¡Pues no te creo! –Dijo al tiempo que entraba a una tienda con Hinata siguiéndole por atrás. -¡No mientas, yo te vi!

-¡Pero no hice nada!

-Dejáme explicarte como pasó de verdad, estabas borracha y…

-¡Y una mierda Hyuga! ¡No me vengas con ese cuento, no tomé tanto como para no ver lo que estabas haciendo! –Karin se paseo por los estantes. –No estoy ciega.

-Karin…

-Lárgate de aquí, no te me aparezcas nunca más ¿me oyes? –La chica salió del local empujando fuertemente a Hinata, quién solo la miró atravesando la calle para después salir ella también, pero cuando sus pies tocaron un centímetro fuera de la tienda una alarma resonó por el lugar.

-¿Qué… -Observó la tienda que no se había molestado en tomar en cuenta, era la misma de hace unos días.

-Señorita. –Llamó el dueño de la tienda. –Necesito su bolso.

-C-Claro… -Hinata obedeció al instante, después de todo, ¿no tenía de que preocuparse, no? –Oficial, y-yo no hize na…da. –El policía sacó tres discos y unas plumas pertenecientes a la tienda. Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Eh, es la camiseta que se me desapareció hace unos días! –Dijo el empleado apuntándola con el dedo índice. -¡Fue el día de la feria!

-N-No, esta me la compró una amiga y… -Hinata divisó a Karin sonriéndole con malicia.

-Señorita, nos va a tener que acompañar.

Hinata comenzó a sentirse mareada y apenas logró escuchar la sirena de la patrulla de policía llegar a la tienda.

Estaba metida en un feo problema.

-Suba al auto.

Muy feo.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

-Odio el papeleo teme. –Decía el rubio acomodando y desacomodando pilas y pilas de hojas y fotografías.

-Pues aguántate. No es la primera vez que lo haces dobe. –Le respondió el otro. –Por una más no te morirás.

-Ese es el problema, dattebayo, que no será la última. –Sasuke, como de costumbre, lo dejó monologando mientras el terminaba su parte del trabajo.

-Oi, teme, ¿me estas escuchando ´ttebayo? –Naruto le miró mal. –Si fuera Sakura-chan hasta usarías aparatos para la sordera…

-Cierra el pico, Namikaze.

-Creo que si me escuchabas. –Le dijo con gracia. –Pero enserio, ¿Cuánto nos queda?

-Poco, ahora calla y continúa. –Naruto, haciendo caso omiso continuó con su parloteo.

-Teme, vi una película en cartelera dattebayo, tenemos que ir a verla.

-Sí.

-Ya le dije a Sakura-chan, y me dijo que sí.

-Sí.

-Y tú puedes pagar las entradas y la comida ´ttebayo, ¿Qué dices?

-Claro.

Naruto bufó y decidió callarse, estaba claro que el teme no tenía intenciones de hablar o si quiera de prestarle un poco de atención.

-¿Cómo van con todo eso?

-¡TÍO FUGA-BAKA ´TTEBAYO! ¡TE ODIO POR HACERNOS ESTO! –Gritoneó Naruto haciendo ademanes con las manos. -¡ESTAMOS DE VACIONES, DE VERAS!

-Cállate, Naruto. –Dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡Itte!

-Hmp.

-Acaben pronto, Minato necesita ayuda.

-¿QUÉ? –Fugaku Uchiha dejó a los dos jóvenes con cara de circunstancias mientras salía de la oficina con una sonrisa divertida. – ¡Te digo que me odian teme! ¡De veras!

-¿Pues que no tenías que ir al acuario? –Le dijo con irritación marcada en su voz. –Quién te manda a quedarte aquí.

-¡Es fin de semana, dattebayo!¡De veras! ¡Hoy no voy!

-Lastima. –Naruto estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero llego una secretaria con más papeles.

-Estos son los de hoy, Sasuke-san. –Naruto y Sasuke deformaron la cara. –Este es el más reciente. Su padre dice que se apuren, Minato-sama llamó y…

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁN DATTEBAYO!

-Gracias Misumi. –La chica asintió y salió del lugar con una sonrisa nerviosa, le sorprendía que el lugar siguiera en pie.

-Papeleo, papeleo ,papeleo, maldita sea teme dattebayo, ¡así nunca podré ser Hokage!

-Dobe, mira.

-¡No mirare esos papeles ni aunque me paguen!

-Es la chica Hyuga. –Naruto se acercó y examinó el papel.

-Pero ni siquiera tiene una fotito ´ttebayo, como sabemos que es ella. –Le dijo achinando la mirada.

-No seas idiota, Naruto, aquí dice su nombre: Hinata Hyuga N., no tiene foto porque es muy reciente, seguro apenas vienen llegando a la comisaría.

-Ou…

-Y tú decías que no era problemática. Hmp.

-No lo es ´ttebayo. –Alegó con orgullo Uzumaki. -Yo siempre tengo razón.

_-Tienes tres minutos Hyuga, después te interrogaremos._

Al escuchar aquello, ambos chicos asomaron la cabeza por la puerta y la vieron ahí parada frente al teléfono siendo vigilada por un policía.

-Teme, vamos. –Dijo jalándolo hacia donde estaba la chica.

-No.

-¡Es la prima de Neji ´ttebayo! –Sasuke suspiró con irritación.

-Ve tú, yo traigo a mi papá para que se haga cargo del caso.

-Vale. –Entonces Naruto salió como cuete detrás de Hinata, que hablaba por teléfono con su padre.

-Papá, soy Hinata, necesito que vengas por mi… amm… en la comisaría… sí… adiós. –Estaba muy asustada, ella no había hecho nada y la inculpaban de robo, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, Karin se había pasado. Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello, después escuchó ruidos detrás de ella.

-Yo…eh… dattebayo…yo… ¡hola! –Saludó rascándose la nuca.

-Mmm… hola.

-¿Eres la prima de Neji ´ttebayo? –Hinata asintió. -¿Qué haces aquí? –la pelinegra se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-H-Hubo un malentendido.

-¿Malentendido ´ttebayo? –Hinata asintió y bajó la mirada, era muy tímida. -¡Pues tranquila, él papá del teme lo arreglará dattebayo! –Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que llegara Sasuke con su padre y Hiashi, donde Hinata tenía cara de preocupación y Naruto de incomodidad. Maldito teme.

-¡Hinata! –Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia el hombre que se acercaba rápido.

-¡Eh, tio Hiashi-baka! –Saludó animado el rubio ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de la Hyuga. –Oye, no me digas que tío-baka es tú papá.

-Amm… sí.

-Hola, Naruto. –Respondió con cansancio. –Hinata, hija, ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo no he hecho nada. Te lo prometo. –respondió con el miedo cargado en su voz. Hiashi la miró un segundo y suspiró.

-Te creo. –Hinata entrecerró la mirada.

-¿Me crees?

-Sí, te creo. –Reiteró.

-¿Por qué?

Hiashi buscó las palabras. –Por que eres mi hija. –le respondió, después Hinata se sintió como un gusano y agachó la mirada, esperando a que el policía llegará para interrogarla.

-Hiashi.

-Fugaku. –Ambos se saludaron dejando a los tres jóvenes de lado en sus asuntos.

-Te tardaste teme. –Dijo Naruto

-Hmp, tu insististe dobe.

-_Vine en cuanto Sasuke me dijo que se trataba de tú hija, ¿Qué paso? _

Naruto miró con recelo a Sasuke.

-¡Teme ´ttebayo! ¿¡Tú sabías que era hija de tío Hiashi-baka!

-¿De quién mas idiota, si Neji dijo que era su prima? –le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Pues es que hay más Hyugas en el mundo! –Naruto alzó los brazos al aire.

-Hmp, idiota.

-¡De verdad! ¡Es que no se parecen en nada! –Entonces ambos dirigieron su mirada a la chica que hasta ahora había sido estoicamente ignorada y cayeron en cuenta que de Hyuga no tenía más que los ojos.

-Hinata, necesito que me digas todo lo que sucedió en la tienda. –Le dijo Fugaku.

-Hai… -Hinata comenzó a relatar desde que se levantó hasta el momento en que llegó la patrulla por ella, contó lo de la fiesta del día anterior y también el día de la feria en que Karin le compró la camiseta que había resultado robada.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Hiashi con paciencia.

-Es algo difícil ya que no tenemos pruebas sólidas de su inocencia. Además de que ese trío… no es muy buena influencia para tu caso.

-¿Q-Qué me puede pasar?

-Pues, no sería tan grave si solo hubiera sido hoy, pero da la casualidad de que también tenías la camiseta del otro día… con eso podría darse a entender que es un hábito que tienes.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada. –Dijo asustada.

-Lo sabemos, pero igual es difícil. –Explicó. –Te van a investigar para comprobar que no lo has hecho antes e iras a un juicio mientras se averigua.

-¿J-Juicio? –Fugaku asintió.

-Pero tranquila, tu expediente está limpio, no hay de que preocuparse. Lo más que puedes hacer es servicio comunitario.

-Gracias Fugaku. –Habló Hiashi más tranquilo.

-Hmp.

-Gracias Fugaku-san. –Hinata hizo una leve reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.

-De nada, el juicio será en una semana. Mantente tranquila. –Y después de esa recomendación fue llamado por una mujer que venía cargada de papeles y documentos. –Naruto, Sasuke, síganme.

-¡NO DATTEBAYO, YA NO QUIERO HACER PAPELEO!¡DE VERAS!

-Hmp.

-Suerte. –Dijo Hiashi despidiéndose.

-Adiós tío-baka ´ttebayo. –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole. -… ¡Adiós Hinata-chan!¡Nos vemos luego!

-Adiós N-Naruto-kun. –Y Hinata se alejó junto a su padre dejando al rubio sonriendo como idiota.

-Te dije teme, que Hinata-chan era inocente ´ttebayo.

-¿Hinata-chan?, ya estamos, sí te gustó Naruto. –Sasuke negó con resignación.

-¡Qué no!...s-solo me pareció buena chica. Es todo.

-Como digas.

-¡De verás!

-¡Sasuke, Naruto! –Y como de costumbre Sasuke ignoró a Naruto que se quedó monologando en el pasillo.

OoOoO

.

OoOoO

El coche se estacionó frente a la mansión Hyuga, Hinata fue callada durante todo el transcurso de camino a casa, pero no precisamente por altanería, esta vez era por pena con su padre y en parte agradecimiento.

-Llegamos.

-Hai… -Hinata bajó con tranquilidad del carro y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba pensar las cosas. Entró a paso lento y con su padre detrás, Neji y Hanabi miraban caricaturas en la sala, pobre Neji, lo que su hermanita lo obligaba a hacer.

-Hinata, tío Hiashi. –Dijo Neji al observar que Hinata se veía… tranquila. -¿Todo bien?

-Amm…

-Tranquilo Neji, todo bien.

-Eh… s-sí. –Sonrió con nerviosismo Hinata, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cuerpo.

-Claro, claro, papá, ¡vamos a volar la cometa! ¡Anda! –Hanabi corrió hacia ellos. -¡Te he esperado dos horas, te tardaste al ir por Hinata!

-Bien, bien, ve por la cometa, yo espero afuera.

-¡Sí! –Hanabi subió a su habitación y bajó a los quince segundos con una enorme cometa de colores. Su padre y su hermana salieron por la puerta que daba hacia la arena, cuando giró su vista Neji le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a tomar asiento junto a él, el cual aceptó con gusto, pero al tomar asiento le alzo una ceja.

-¿Q-Qué pasa nii-san?

-¿Seguro que todo esta bien? –Hinata dudo en decirle, no por desconfianza, sino porque de verdad aquello le daba mucha pena, su madre… y su padre el tiempo que estuvo con ella, no la educaron así.

-E-Es que… nii-san…

-Hinata, esta bien si no…

-Me llevaron a la comisaría. –Soltó de una vez, tan rápido que Neji casi no entendió lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué?

-K-Karin me inculpo d-de robo en una tienda. S-Se enojó conmigo y m-me llevó a la misma tienda donde me c-compró esta blusa y echo a mi bolsa t-tres discos sin que me diera cuenta, y al parecer también había robado la b-blusa y cuando el empleado me vio… llamó a l-la policía y me llevó a la comisaría. De ahí le hablé a m-mi padre. El papá de S-Sasuke-san me esta investigando. –Explicó una vez más Hinata con la cabeza gacha.

-¿El tío Fugaku? ¿Y qué dijo?

-T-Tengo un juicio en una semana. P-Pero dijo que estaría bien. –Neji chasqueó los dientes.

-Maldito trío de idiotas. Hmp. –Neji se cruzó de brazos en el sofá meditando la situación, ya pagaría el idiota de Suigetsu, ya que no se las podía cobrar con Karin, aunque realmente, sabía que aquel idiota había influido mucho.

-L-Lo siento… -Escuchó murmurar a su prima.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-P-Por no obedecerte cuando me dijiste que no eran buenos para mí. L-Lo siento nii-san.

-No importa, ahora dime, ¿Qué más te preocupa? –Hinata por fin levantó la mirada. –Se te nota algo más.

Hinata dirigió su vista a la playa. Donde se divisaban su padre y su hermana jugando animadamente.

-Es por mi padre. –Musitó. –Me he portado muy mal con él e incluso ahora el… se muestra comprensivo. Hasta dijo que m-me creía.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Te lo dije cuando llegaste Hinata, se que cuesta trabajo creerlo, pero mi tío se esforzó por cambiar. Estaba muy emocionado cuando supo que vendrían. Intenta tratarlo. –Le dijo para retomar su lugar y cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-Lo sé… l-le pediré disculpas. –Neji asintió.

-Hmp. –Y en ese instante Hinata supo que su primo había llegado al límite de palabras por día.

-Gracias nii-san. –Le dijo con una sonrisa dulce y se encaminó hacia la playa, donde a unos cinco metros divisó a su padre sentado en una duna observando como Hanabi volaba el cometa.

Como pudo Hinata se armó de valor y se dirigió a paso lento a la duna, escogiendo palabras para disculparse con lo mala hija que había sido en su estancia ahí. Cuando llegó su padre la miró y ella agachó la cabeza sin poderle sostener la mirada.

-…¿E-Estas molesto conmigo? –Fue la primera vez desde que llegó a Konoha que le dirigía la palabra a su padre con tranquilidad y sib odio cargado en su voz.

-No.

-¿Cómo? –Le preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Me dijiste que tú no hiciste nada, yo te creo hija. –Hiashi la invitó a sentarse a su lado, Hinata dudó un poco, pero terminó junto a él observando a Hanabi.

-¿Le dirás a mamá? –Esta vez la preocupación de la adolescente salió a flote.

-Es algo que no puedo ocultarle. –Le dijo con resignación. Hitana soltó un suspiró nervioso.

-Me va a matar. –Mencionó con pesar. -¿Crees que se moleste mucho?

-Tú madre es muy dulce igual que tú, ella sabrá comprender. –Hinata soltó un "espero" y miró el océano. –Pero, no le diré hasta saber que pasará de verdad.

-¿Enserio? –le preguntó con ilusión.

-Hmp. –Hinata lo interpretó como un sí y sonrió dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias papá. –Hiashi disimuló su sorpresa. –Y-Yo… te quería p-pedir perdón, n-no merezco todo lo que has h-hecho por mi, ni siquiera merecía venir a pasar el verano contigo, tú h-has intentado todo por acercarte a mí y yo solo me he alejado injustamente. Lo lamento, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-No hay nada que perdonarte, hija, al contrario. –Entonces ambos se callaron observando el atardecer. Hanabi seguía jugando entretenida con el papalote de colores y Neji se había retirado de la sala, entonces Hinata cayó en cuenta que su padre podría ser un gran tipo e interiormente agradeció por un instante que la hubieran arrestado, sino, seguramente aun estaría con Karin en una de esas fiestas llenas de alcohol y drogas.

-¡Eh, vengan! ¡Encontré algo, rápido! –La voz agitada de Hanabi los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos haciendo que con susto se dirigieran hacia donde el borrón café se había dirigido. -¡Miren, miren! ¡Son huevos!

Hinata llegó primero con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, Hanabi le había metido un gran susto, después llegó su padre, claramente más agitado que ella. -¿Qué pasó?

-¡Mira! –Hanabi le señalo un pozo algo profundo, entonces sus perlados ojos se hicieron más grandes de lo que ya eran y se tiró a la arena para mirar dentro.

-Unos mapaches se los estaban comiendo y cuando los vi les llamé y…

-¡Son huevos!

-Eso fue lo que dije…

-¡Y se los estaban comiendo!

-Eh, Nii-chan, eso te dije…

-¡Rápido, hay que hacer algo! ¿Quién se los comió? ¡Qué animal tan brutal!

-He tratado de decirte que…

-¡Hanabi, sin explicaciones! ¡Rápido!, ¿Qué no ves que se mueren?

-Hinata solo ha sido uno…

-¡Dios mío, Dios mío!

-No seas dramática…

-¡Tengo que cuidarlos! ¡Ayúdame a traer eso de allá! ¡Rápido!

-Hinata será mejor que hablemos al acua…rio… -Hanabi miró como Hinata corría despavorida hacia la casa en busca de algo para cubrir a los huevos, Hiashi también se dirigió a la casa dándole la espalda a Hanabi.

-Hanabi, vamos a cenar, deja que Hinata se encargue de esto.

-Amm, seguro. –Y saltando como la niña que era se dirigió a la casa frente a ella.

Mientras adentro, todos observaban como Hinata entraba y salía del lugar con botes, colchas, arena y un millón de cosas que iba y acomodaba en algo que parecía una pecera gigante con palos y hojas por todos lados. Habían pasado dos horas y Hinata seguía quitando y poniendo mil cosas alrededor del nido de tortugas del cual se había proclamado protectora.

-¿Qué esta haciendo Hinata allá? –Preguntó Neji observando a través de la ventana como Hinata intentaba no caerse al levantar una tabla.

-Se cree la protectora de los animales, se encontró un nido de tortugas.- Le explicó Hanabi. –Tiene dos horas enfrascada en eso. –Hinata ahora yacía tirada en la fría arena intentando quitarse la tabla de encima. Neji no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de ella, hmp.

-Pues yo no, hace dos semanas me regañó por decir que el perro de la vecina es inútil, ¡Se hizo pipi en mi blusa!

-¿Quieres cenar, Neji? –Interrumpió Hiashi a la productiva conversación.

-Sí tío, por favor. –Después Hinata entró y se sentó en el banco desocupado, recuperando la respiración.

-¿Ya acabaste tu escultura? –se mofó Hanabi, pero ella le ignoró.

-Sí, pero no entiendo porque hay tantos mapaches. –Dijo con preocupación.

-Es por la basura, les atrae.

-Pues no puedo dejar que les pase algo esta noche, ¿Qué hago?

-Ya te lo dije hace rato, habla al acuario para que los recojan o algo.

-Ahora es algo tarde para eso, pasan de las siete.

-Neji nii-san tiene razón Hanabi, eso lo haré mañana por la mañana.

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Cuestionó Hiashi haciendo que todos centraran su atención en Hinata.

Horas más tarde después de arropar a Hanabi, Hiashi salió al porche donde estaba Neji observando a Hinata sentada en una cama portátil, una linterna y un bate de beisbol mirando a todos lados, en busca de algún intruso que quisiera acercarse a sus huevos. Un silencio comodo se estableció entre ellos, hasta que Neji hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y preguntó:

-¿Cree que aguante toda la noche? –Se atrevió a preguntar con libertad y seguridad, casi como si hablara con su padre, en ese tiempo Hiashi también había cambiado mucho con él para bien.

-Es igual de decidida que su madre, no creo que mueva un pelo. –Entonces ambos observaron como se sentaba más cerca del nido.

-Creo que no ganamos nada estando aquí, vamos a descansar, más al rato le daré una vuelta. –Dijo Hiashi entrando de nuevo a la casa.

-Me quedaré un momento más. –Respondió cruzándose de brazos aun con la vista fija en su prima. Entonces Hiashi soltó esa mueca Hyuga, parecida a una sonrisa.

-Estará bien Neji. –Pero al ver que hizo caso omiso se dirigió a su habitación y ya que entró, abrió la ventana que daba para el lado donde se encontraba Hinata siendo aun cuidada por Neji, seguro el tampoco podría dormir muy bien pensando que su hija estaría allá afuera, pero Hinata a veces podía ser muy terca, además de decidida, no había nada que hacer, pasaría en vela al igual que Neji.

Sintió un pequeño dolor en el estomago y luego observó a Neji meterse a la casa. Todos habían crecido muy rápido. Y el cada vez se hacía más viejo, con todo y sus consecuencias.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Esta vez fue rápido ¿no? Hasta yo me sorprendí :) _

_Review?_


End file.
